


Snow and Fire

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow Day fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Fire

Will loves snow. It brings back memories of forts in the backyard with Layla and Zach, of angels and hot cocoa with marshmallows. It's days off from school and laughter, catching snowflakes on your tongue and rubbing them from you're eyes. It's snowmen with carrot noses and good, clean, American fun.

Warren doesn't see it that way at all.

"Hey!" Will shouts, ducking behind his rapidly dwindling snow fort. "No fair!" Another flaming snowball smashes through his fort and burns a hole in the snow wall, which takes no time to crumble and melt at Will's feet.

Will wishes he could throw a fireball at Warren, just once, so he'd know how it feels. Instead he picks up an icy piece of snow and hurls it at Warren at somewhere around half strength. It misses Warren, but shatters against the branch behind him. Will hears a muffled "Fuck!" and snickers to himself.

"Did it hit you? I'm so sorry."

"I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," Will says, making more snowballs. He fully intends to throw them at half strength from now on. If Warren wants to play dirty, well, Will can play dirty.

When they get inside, Will's fingers and toes are numb and there's no hot cocoa because Will's parents aren't home. After leaving his boots by the door and removing his coat and scarf, Will sets about making it himself. He asks Warren to heat up the water, and Warren torches the kettle instead of turning on the stove. Will rolls his eyes but gets the mugs. "Show off," he mutters.

"If you got it, flaunt it," Warren shoots back, setting the screaming kettle on the cold stove. Will shoves a mug into Warren's hands and then replaces the mug with his own hands. "What's your problem? Your hands are freezing!" Warren gripes.

"I noticed. And your hands are warm."

Warren tries to remove his hands from between Will's, but Will's not cooperating. "Let go."

"No. And you owe me—you destroyed my fort."

"Because you can't throw for shit."

"No, because you cheated."

"Let. Go." Warren's hands suddenly spike in temperature, and Will knows he's about to torch.

Instead of withdrawing, he closes his hands tighter over Warren's. "Do it. I'll warm up faster."

Warren growls and torches, but Will just smiles beatifically. Warren stops torching. "I'm not wasting my flames on you," he gripes, leaning back on the counter and settling in for the duration of Will's stubbornness.

"Oh, you're not?" Will's smile melts into a smirk. There is snow melting in Warren's wet hair and on his thick black coat and Will wants to sweep it off for him. Instead he stretches up and licks Warren's bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

Warren glares at him. Will kisses him quickly and is abruptly gone from Warren's immediate proximity. He pours chocolate and hot water into the mugs and stirs them together without paying Warren the slightest bit of attention.

"Will?"

Will takes off his sweater and hangs it over the back of a chair. He knows his long-sleeved T-shirt rode up and has a feeling that Warren was watching, but he pulls it down without missing a beat and reaches up to get the marshmallows.

He feels a warm hand sliding over his hip bone and up his stomach. Will wants to smirk, but doesn't. "Warren, what are you doing? I'm not cold anymore."

Warren leans into his back and thrusts into his ass, grinding them both against the countertop. Will can suddenly feel every inch of his dick throbbing inside his jeans, and every inch of Warren's behind him. Warren tweaks a nipple and Will feels it tingle all the way down his spine. "I thought you weren't wasting any of your flames on me," Will breathes, voice smug and deep.

"I changed my mind," Warren says, and shoves his hand down Will's pants.


End file.
